


Didn't you (forget about me)

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2017 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, School Reunion, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Up until tonight, Jean might have fooled himself that highschool was only a distant memory and he had his life and shit together. Until his hopeless crush waltzes in for their class reunion and damn, Jean is so not over Eren.





	Didn't you (forget about me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [die-forellex (heatinfreezing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatinfreezing/gifts).



> Requested by [die-forellex](http://die-forellex.tumblr.com) with the prompt: "I am not telling you how I lost my virginity, nope."

Class reunions, Jean decided, he could take or leave. The not-so-subtle comparison of who was more successful, or who had it toughest. Grown ass adults backslapping and guffawing like they were teens again.

He had thought it would be nice to see everyone again, but the combination of pissing contest and immature behaviour was getting on his nerves.

The only reason he was still here was sitting on the barstool next to him and sucking on the cocktail cherry in his Shirley Temple in a way that should be illegal. And every single word that left the bastard’s mouth let Jean break out in a cold sweat.

Suddenly he didn’t feel like a man in his mid-twenties who more or less had his shit together, but was back in his seventeen year old self who couldn’t help but fap off on a regular basis with Eren Jaeger’s name on his lips.

God, had he crushed on him badly. Even though Eren was the single most irritating individual he had ever encountered.

In hindsight, Jean had realized that most things that had infuriated him about Eren mirrored weaknesses he disliked about himself. Plus, his classmate had made it a point to provoke him on any given opportunity.

Only to unabashedly flirt with him five minutes later. How often had the brunet draped himself over Jean’s shoulders and whined with a fake pout: “Oh Jeeeaaaan please, don’t be mad at me.” Smiled a smile that was halfway between triumphant and shy when Jean had, grudgingly, admitted that he wasn’t mad anymore.

Even Eren’s lifelong buddies Mikasa and Armin had shook their heads over how Jean would bitch about Eren day in and day out and yet would let him get away with murder. One puppy look out of green eyes and he was but putty in the other boy’s hands.

Nothing had ever happened between them, and after school life had led them on separate paths. Preoccupied with trying to make a living, moving out, making new friends, finding new interests, everything school related had faded into a distant haze, and Jean had lost contact with most his classmates. But now, as he watched Eren’s profile brooding over his pretentious drink, Jean became aware that he had never gotten over him. He snorted at himself. How pathetic.

Eren looked up. “What’s so funny?”

“You. You are unbelievable.”

“Moi?” Eren placed both hands on his chest. “I’m hurt.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but all evening you’re grilling me on my love life.”

It was true, ever since Eren had spotted him and dragged him to the bar, politely turning down all other invitations for company, he had only asked some token questions about his job and where he lived now before mercilessly digging for present and past partners and experiences.

And, well. There wasn’t much to say on that matter. His own hand aside, which he was very well acquainted with. And like hell would he let Eren know.

“Yeah, I am. And? Ready to share the juicy bits?”

“Eren. I am not telling you how I lost my virginity, nope.”

“Why not? Come on, I told you my story.”

“Yeah, and I wish you hadn’t.”

“Aw. Jealous?”

_Touché._

“No. Disturbed. Like why the fuck do you suddenly want to know all these things?”

Eren leaned forward to sip on his drink, and Jean’s eyes flitted from the long, shiny strands of hair that shifted and slid off his shoulder as he did so, to the lips that closed around the straw. Who would have thought that Eren’s shaggy hair would turn out so smooth and glossy when grown long and decently taken care of? He wanted to bury his fingers in it, pull on it, feel it brush over his face as Eren -

Jean blinked and turned his eyes straight ahead. That didn’t help really, because the bar mirror only showed him his bright red face. He swallowed and took a swig of his ginger ale.

A hand trailed up his thigh, and he jerked violently.

“Maybe I’m trying to find out what turns you on. Maybe I want to make up on lost time. Maybe I’m jealous.”

Eren was very close now, his voice just a low murmur over the hubbub in the background, his breath tickling Jean’s neck.

“You always turned all my advances down, and I knew I should try to forget you, but fuck, Jean. When I walked in here and saw you talking with Sasha and all smiling and handsome and shit I swear I wanted to throw you down on the floor and ride your dick into the sunset in front of everyone.” The hand on his thigh trembled, as if fighting the urge to travel further. 

Jean put his own hand on it before it could retreat. “You… really want me,” he said, and it sounded dumb even to himself, but Eren nodded.

“And you, back in school, you did too?”

“Wait. Don’t tell me you had no idea.”

“I, um, no. I didn’t.”

“Jean Kirstein, you hopeless idiot.” There was no venom in it. “You thought all my flirting and getting handsy and stuff was _normal_? Well… I will forgive you since your adult self is even hotter than your teenage emo self. I like that you grew out that undercut. And you work out regularly, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.” Jean’s head was still buzzing. Eren Jaeger wanted him, found him attractive. It was a hard concept to wrap his head around. But damn would he try.

He entwined their fingers and leaned closer. “So you wanted to know how I lost my virginity? I’ll tell you, Eren. My first time was with a man.”

Finally giving in to the overwhelming urge to touch Eren’s hair, Jean reached up with his free hand and gently let a strand run through his fingers.

“I had known him for a while, and god he was hot. And then one night I met him at a bar and he kept hitting on me and it was like all my wet dreams had come true.”

Eren listened, hypnotized, but Jean saw that the penny hadn’t dropped yet.

“I had known him for very long, and had this hopeless crush on him for ages. You know, he was always flirtatious and bantering, and every time he touched me I hoped he’d just bend me over and have his way with me. But I wasn't sure if he liked me in _that_ way, I thought it was just his way to behave, right? And that night, when I was finally certain of his intentions…”

Jean let the words sink in, and finally it dawned on Eren. The grip of his hand tightened.

“My first time,” Jean whispered in Eren’s ear, “is going to be with you.”

“God, _Jean_ ,” Eren whimpered, and his hands scrabbled on Jean’s hips, pulling him off the bar stool, close, closer, and fucking finally their lips met in a kiss that spoke of all the longing and ache and suppressed lust of years.

“Hey, you. Get a room,” the barkeeper interrupted, and Jean pulled out his wallet, slapped some dollar bills on the counter and waggled his key card with a death glare.

“Already got one.” An unsaid “fuck you” hung in the air. He took Eren’s hand and pulled him off his seat. They threaded their way through the milling crowds, hearts hammering and blood singing. Jean’s room was only one elevator trip away, but even that proved too long without being wrapped all around each other and hands groping under clothes. 

Stumbling along the corridor, Jean suddenly remembered the totally condom-less state of his room and managed to mention as much.

“‘s fine, Armin stopped me and stuffed a handful and some lube sachets in my pocket when he saw me make a beeline for you,” Eren grinned.

“What, so Armin knows? And, uh, he knows you and me are -” his mortified protest was cut right off when, once inside the room, Eren slammed him against the door and fell to his knees. He reached for Jean’s belt with an almost pleading expression.

“Fuck, Jean, I’ve waited for this so long… let me?” And, yes, of course he was putty again in Eren’s hands, and even if he hadn’t imagined his first climax of the night to be down his throat right in the doorway he wasn’t going to complain.

They ran out of condoms long before they ran out of stamina, and the rest of the night was… inventive. And messy.

Years later, whenever Eren felt in a teasing mood, he would ask Jean: “Tell me how you lost your virginity.”

And Jean would grumble: “I lost it to a fucking savage animal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is, of course, inspired by "Don't you (forget about me)" by Simple Minds, THE soundtrack for THE highschool movie "The Breakfast Club".
> 
> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
